Yog-Sothoth
|-|Yog-Sothoth= |-|'Umr At-Tawil= Summary Yog-Sothoth is a cosmic entity in the Cthulhu Mythos and Dream Cycle. Yog-Sothoth is coterminous with all time and space. Yog-Sothoth sees all and knows all. To "please" this deity could bring knowledge of many things. However, like most beings in the mythos, to see it or learn too much about it is to court disaster. According to the genealogy Lovecraft devised for his characters (later published as "Letter 617" in Selected Letters), Yog-Sothoth is the offspring of the Nameless Mists, which were born of the deity Azathoth. Yog-Sothoth mated with Shub-Niggurath to produce the twin deities Nug and Yeb, while Nug sired Cthulhu through parthenogenesis. Randolph Carter actually meets him, "the Gate, the Key and the Guardian". The encounter makes it very clear that it is the point of view which defines the nature of the interaction; there is nothing inherently evil or frightening about him. He opens the gates of the Multiverse to anyone who is willing to glimpse it and unlike the "nameless devourers" he is not going to harm you or force you into what you do not want. He gives Carter the option of leaving or going forward; the price is to see the true or at least partial vastness of what is, a flood of knowledge that overwhelms the current "self". Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | High 1-A Name: 'Umr At-Tawil | Yog-Sothoth, The Lurker at the Threshold, The Key and the Gate, The Beyond One, Opener of the Way, The All-in-One, The One-in-All Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Genderless Age: Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Guardian of the Ultimate Gate, Avatar of Yog-Sothoth | Outer God, Supreme Archetype Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 5 and 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Eldritch Physiology, Madness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Telekinesis | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 5 and 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Eldritch Physiology, Madness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Telekinesis, Omniscience and Omnipresence (Yog-Sothoth knows and is everything in the past, presence and future simultaneously), Abstract Existence and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1, embodies every concept and transcends them all), Invulnerability (Outer Gods are beyond change and perspective), and many others (Nearly everything in the Cthulhu Mythos verse is nothing but the tiniest infinitesimally small faced of Yog-Sothoth's existence, and he should therefore have all the abilities of all creatures who are beneath him), Transduality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Outerverse level ('Umr At-Tawil is an entity who stands beside the Ultimate Gate, meeting any who traverse the first Gate via the Silver Key, The Ultimate Gate is located in the space outside dimensions, The shapes of darkness which which transcends the ineffable and undimensioned reality were stated to be lesser than him) | High Outerverse level (Embodies and vastly transcends many dimensionless planes above the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter and the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, Is by far the strongest Outer God, with the exception of Azathoth, Nearly everything in the Cthulhu Mythos verse is nothing but the tiniest infinitesimally small faced of Yog-Sothoth's existence, including creatures such as Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath, The Ultimate Gods, The Great Old Ones, Hypnos or Eternal Archetypes, and Yog-Sothoth embodies all of them, as well as being infinitely more powerful than all of them, Nothing weaker than Azathoth's awakening could destroy Yog-Sothoth, and even then, Yog-Sothoth will simply become one with Azathoth) Speed: Irrelevant ('Umr At-Tawil is an entity who stands beside the Ultimate Gate, meeting any who traverse the first Gate via the Silver Key, The Ultimate Gate is located in the space outside dimensions, The shapes of darkness which transcends the ineffable and undimensioned reality were stated to be lesser than him) | Omnipresent (Nearly everything in the Cthulhu Mythos verse is nothing but the tiniest infinitesimally small faced of Yog-Sothoth's existence) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level ('Umr At-Tawil is an entity who stands beside the Ultimate Gate, meeting any who traverse the first Gate via the Silver Key, The Ultimate Gate is located in the space outside dimensions, The shapes of darkness which which transcends the ineffable and undimensioned reality were stated to be lesser than him) | High Outerverse level (Embodies and vastly transcends many dimensionless planes above the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter and the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, Is by far the strongest Outer God, with the exception of Azathoth, Nearly everything in the Cthulhu Mythos verse is nothing but the tiniest infinitesimally small faced of Yog-Sothoth's existence, including creatures such as Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath, The Ultimate Gods, The Great Old Ones, Hypnos or Eternal Archetypes, and Yog-Sothoth embodies all of them, as well as being infinitely more powerful than all of them, Nothing weaker than Azathoth's awakening could destroy Yog-Sothoth, and even then, Yog-Sothoth will simply become one with Azathoth) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal | High Outeversal Standard Equipment: None notable | Everything Intelligence: Omniscient (Yog-Sothoth knows and is everything in the past, presence and future simultaneously, Embodies every concept and transcends them all, including the very concept of knowledge, Nearly everything in the Cthulhu Mythos verse is nothing but the tiniest infinitesimally small faced of Yog-Sothoth's existence) Weaknesses: None notable Notes: Proof that everything is part of Yog-Sothoth: Key: 'Umr At-Tawil | Yog-Sothoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Concept Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Neutral Characters